fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Hamilton
'''Theodore Hamilton '''was a philanthropist and a successful businessman who owns the technological company "HamilTech". He was a dear friend of Edwin Goodman and the first ever murder victim of the Fatal Crimes series. Theodore appeared in "A Right To Kill". In the opening, he was donating $200,000 to the orphanage, accompanied by his wife, Connie Hamilton, and his secretary, Valerie Stafford. After the speech, the limousine arrived to pick up Theodore, Connie and Valerie. Valerie was discussing with Theodore about his schedule - he needed to hold a dinner party regarding the donation of money to the police, he needed to go to a meeting with business associate Susan Townsend and accountant Alan Miles. Upon his arrival to the office building, NYPD's district attorney Paul Royce made an unexpected visit regarding the donation, with Theodore informing him about the dinner party in return. Theodore then went into his office and Valerie went back to her desk and started packing more of her things. In the office, Theodore met up with Susan with a kiss and a hug and she began to discuss with Theodore regarding the business. However, when Alan arrived, Susan let go of Theodore. Susan informed Theodore regarding the recent embezzlement in the company with Alan providing the evidence. During the present time, Theodore was holding a celebratory dinner for being nominated for the Congress. He had Valerie and Connie along with his household staff set up while he was upstairs in his study. When the guests, including Edwin, have arrived that evening, Theodore still has not come down from his office. When Connie went to check on him, he was found dead in a pool of his own blood, stabbed in the heart (specifically the left chambers). Leading investigator Lt. Darlene Lawson wrongly accused Alan Miles for the murder when the bloody knife was found in his apartment, not knowing that it was planted by the real killer. The lieutenant's conclusion was that Alan was still bitter towards Theodore for taking Susan from him. This led to a false arrest. It was revealed, prior to the episode, that Theodore was having an affair outside his marriage with Connie. He was having an affair with Susan. Edwin deduced this when he noticed the flower-patterned dress he bought for Susan was the same brand as the one Theodore bought for baby Eunice, knowing that Theodore was a regular customer. It was revealed by Susan that Theodore broke of the affair due to his loyalty to Connie, and she understood him. In Connie's perspective, she knew about the affair and she gave Theodore another chance to renew their relationship. Unbeknownst to Theodore, Alan was in a relationship with Susan before Theodore "swept her away". Solution Towards the end, it was revealed by Edwin that district attorney Paul Royce killed Theodore. Theodore was due to discover that Paul had been embezzling funds from Theodore's company. Edwin was also able to create a timeline of the murder — Theodore was stabbed while the dinner was being prepared (probably towards the end of the preparation). Paul stabbed him in the left chambers of the heart to slow down Theodore's death in order for him to have the perfect alibi at the time he died — Paul was making a speech to the guests in the dinner party. But there was one tell-tale detail that Edwin used to incriminate Paul — his watch. Before Theodore's death, Paul was wearing his watch on the left hand, but after the murder Paul wore his watch on the right hand, he did this to conceal a scratch mark that Theodore made while Paul stabbed him. Paul eventually confessed and Lt. Lawson arrested him for the murder. Trivia * It was Theodore's murder that allowed Edwin to consult for the NYPD's Homicide Division. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims